Winter Love
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Russia wants to get to know Canada better but there is one thing in the way Prussia. in the story there is human names.
1. The past and the present

I was in the mood to make a cute story but this is what i wrote. So new story. I hope you like

Russia saw him when he was just a baby but he knew that he was special. It was in the winter of 1859 when he decided to sell the massive land called Alaska to America. He saw a very cute petit boy but America seemed to not notice him. Russia was still very interested in the cute blond but yet no one notice him. Time past and they did not see each other much well unless there was a hokey match. Russia could see that the petit blond loved hokey. He wanted to meet him but that was the day when the Americans beat the Russian. He was not in the best of moods and America was bragging the whole time even made a fucking movie. But very soon Russia will meet his admirer and get to spend time with him.

In the present Russia decides to visit America in the winter but his plane land somewhere else. Russia gets out the plane and sees there is at least a foot of snow but he had been through worst. He looks around and he know that this not America so it had to be his brother place. Then he notices that a big white bear is running towards him and attacks him

"Noo Kumajiro stop you're going to kill him!" Canada screams at the bear. "Oh my Gosh are you ok?" He starts to panic and notice that he knows this man.

"No I am fine ангел" Russia strokes his face and holds him.

"Umm do I know you? Sir?" He blushes and doesn't know what to do.

"Nyet but I want to know everything about." Russia whispers in his ear and he was about to talk but Russia stop him with his lips. The kiss is gentle and sweet.

"Wait who are you?" Canada asks him still not knowing this strange and he kissed him.

"I am the one and only Ivan Braginski or Russia. I have seen for years but I never got to meet you Mathvey Williams." He grins and kisses his hand like a gentleman.

"How do you know who I am? How can you see me? Why are you here?" he is worried that Russia is here to kill him or something bad.

"Relax I was going to America but then my plane had to stop here because of the storm but I happy it did. Can we go inside and talk please?" Russia wants to know about more about this nation.

"Ok let go Kumajiro." He tells the bear and he follows as did Russia. "Here is my cabin. I can take your coat and anything wet. I can put it next to the fire. Well make yourself at home. The storm will last for a while."Canada takes Russia's clothes and walks towards the fire place. Then he relies that he has to feed the bear before he attacks someone again.

Russia looks around the place and obverses that Canada does not live by himself. The reason is that here were beer cans everywhere and clothes everywhere as well.

"Hey Mattie can you make some pancakes I am starving!" He yells from another room.

"Wait! We have guest and don't be mad." Canada shouts back.

"What are you talking about?" He walks in the living room where Russia is sitting on his couch. "What the fuck! Get the fuck out! You like killed me!I hate you Russian Communist! Mattie get him the Fuck out!" He yells and seems like he about to fight Russia.

" By the way I am not communist any more. I through you were dead Prussia? So you live with Canada?" Russia asks and becomes very suspicions of Prussia.

"Well yeah Germany thought I was dead and he couldn't see me but Mattie here saw me and took me in. Have a problem?" He says and gives him the death glare.

No, not at all. I just wanted to get to know him better. I have to ask. Did you sleep with him?" Russia whispers in Prussia's ear so that Canada doesn't know.

" Fuck you Russia. I am not going to tell you shit. But Mattie is mine we like going out. So Fuck off and go back to your place.!" He gets mad at him for asking such a question.

"Hey are you guys fight? Gil at normal for once ! We don't get people coming here often. Would like anything Ivan?"He scolds at Prussia and is sweet to Russia.

"Da can I have your famous crepes? Please." Russia asks and Canada nodes.

"Of course. I think you should change while I make the food. Gil show him the guest room." He orders Prussia around and he becomes very annoy with this.

"Yeah sure honey." Prussia says to please the blond but it was not going to pretty.

"Oh Prussia I can't wait for this week. We will have a blast and I will get my way with Canada." Russia grins and sees that Prussia is about to rage.

"You fucking son of a bitch. You so fucking dead." Prussia punches him right in the nose and it drips blood. Russia grabs the albino nation and throws him into a wall.

"Come on bitch let's go" Russia mocks him; he gets up and attacks him. Prussia punches him in the stomach then Russia falls and groans in pain.

"Are you guys fine? Ivan are you fine?"Canada asks and sounds very worried.

"Yeah he is fine. Right Ivan." Prussia grabs his hair and moves his head so he can talk.

"Daa Fuck I am fine. Don't worry we will be down soon." Russia groans and kicks the smaller nation. He goes on top of him. "You remember when I fucked you like this?" He grins at Prussia and forceful kisses him.

"Fuck you! I don't need your shit! I want to be happy with him. Just leave us alone." Prussia moans and wants more but it was wrong.

"Nyet I want to get to know him and then I might leave. He is very special to me please Gilbert." He pleads with the dead nation.

"Fuck no. I have been here for the longest time and you want to come here and take him away for me? Ivan you're a fucking prick now get the fuck off me.!" He tried to push him off but Russia is a dead weight.

"Hey the food is ready. Come down before it gets cold." Canada shouts up the stairs.

"Yeah we are coming." Russia says and gets off Prussia. He goes to the bathroom to clean off the blood and takes his clothes off. He is naked and Prussia seems to be staring.

"Go now!" he commands him.

"What is taking so long?" Canada comes up and sees Russia naked. "Oh my I am going. Let's go Gil." He grabs him and runs down the stairs. "Was he naked or was I dreaming?" he freaks out and holds on to Prussia.

"Yes he was. I am sorry you have to see that." Prussia tries to comfort him but Canada pushes away.

"No it is fine. Help me get the plates. He is soo hot." He mumbles to himself.

Prussia helps him but is worried that Russia will take him away from him.

What is Russia planning to doing? What will happen to Prussia? Who is Canada?

Russian in the Chapter  
>ангел- angel<p>

Any good? More?


	2. Two is better one

I updated! Warning three way kinda? Well i hope you like it!

Russia cleans off all the blood on him but his shirt got dirty as well. He put on his pants and goes down stairs. " Umm I can I borrow a shirt? I got my shirt dirty." He asks Mathew. He looks up and sees Russia without a shirt on. He blushes and nods. They go upstairs and leave Gilbert.

He sits there with his anger._ Damn him! He looks so hot! He is going to ruin my life! I just wanted be with Mattie. He cares about me and he can see me. _ He sits with his self-pity and waits for them to come back.

"Umm Here have one of my hokey jersey." Mathew throws the shirt and tries not to look at Ivan. He tries to cover his blush but Ivan seems to notice it.

" Matvey is something wrong." He come over and touches his head. " You feel warm? Are you sick?" Ivan comes close to Mathew. But then he leans into him.

Gilbert decides to check on them and it look as if they were going to kiss.

" Hey guys everything ok?"

Mathew blushed and he was confused on what to do. " F-fine I was just giving Ivan the shirt." He mumbles and runs out of the room.

" What the hell was that you bastard!" Prussia yells at the tall man.

" Nothing I was checking if he was sick! He not yours! I just want to get close to him! You such as ass! You haven't change at all!" He gets back in his face and he kissed him.

" What was that!" He pushed him away. He was confused about what was going on.

" It was just a kiss. That is what I want to give him. It was a kind gesture. This is a truce. Let Mavety choose who he wants." He gives Prussia a grin and he nod in responds.

" Fine but get ready to get your ass kicked! And don't every kisses me again you prick!" He scolds at Russia.

" You like it." He grins and kisses him on the cheek. He leaves the room and runs to Mathew.

" You fucker!" He runs after him.

" What told so long? I thought you were fight again!" Mathew wonder what happen between them. " So everything ok? I-I have a question?" He asked shyly.

" Da go ahead Matvey." Ivan says with a smile.

" Did Gilbert and you date? Or some-something?"He wonders and hopes that he does not bother them.

" WHAT! Hell no there is nothing between me and him!" Gilbert shouts but blushes because he is thing about the kiss.

" Now Prussia. We have to tell the truth." He grin at him. " Well Prussia and me have a history. Mostly it was fighting and sex." As he said that and Gilbert attacks him.

" You bastard! That is a lie! Mattie he is lying!" He pleads with Mathew.

" Non it is fine. I just want to ask. It fine with me." Canada smiles and runs to his room.

" Look what you have done! I hate you more and more!" He yells at the tall Russian.

" What did I do? Fine I will check on him." He goes up to Mathew room and knocks.

" Umm Matvey can I come in?" He asks but there was no reply. Russia opens the door and see that Canada on the bed. " Hey what is wrong?" He didn't know what he did wrong.

" N-nothing. I-I Just like you?" He blushes and tries not to show that he was crying.

" Chot? Really? I like you to Matvey." He smiles and comes closer to him. He strokes his face and kisses him gently. " We can try to work something out." He kisses him again and more passionate.

" Wait Ivan. I-I have something else to tell you. I like Gilbert to. I can't choose. R-right now but our bother here so we can try thing out." He blushes and kisses Ivan.

Russia was shocked at first but then understand that Canada wanted them both. " Da that is fine. But we take turns da?" He smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

" Hey guys what are you doing now?" Gilbert comes in and see that they are on the bed.

" Umm we were just talking Gil." Mathew runs towards him and hugs him.

Russia nods and let them be for now. " I am going to take a shower." He heads to the bathroom.

"Mattie are you not telling me something?" Prussia was very confuse on what was going on.

"U-umm I need to tell you something. I-I told Ivan I l-like him but I-I still like you to."He smiles and kisses Prussia.

He was shocked but then kisses him back. He wanted more but Mattie seemed to want to stop for now.

" We are going to take slow. ok-ok?" He mumbles and hopes that Gilbert could understand.

" Yeah anything for you." He hugs him and then he came out with just a towel.

" So we are all good da?" Russia smiles and is not to shy with his body.

" Yeah Ivan put on some clothes on!" Gilbert shout and blushes . He see Mattie is blushes.

" Why? You both like it Da?" He grins and see that both are blushing. He went up to Mathew first and kisses him. He swirls his tongue inside and taste the maple syrupy. Mattie moans and kisses him back. Gilbert just watched and waited for his turn. It seemed to be wrong but such a turn on.

" Ivann mee please" Gilbert whines .

Ivan stopped kissing Mattie and left him out of breathe. He turned to Gilbert and kisses him. He licked, bites his bottom lip and taste him as always beer. " You have not changes. Well that was fun boys good night." Russia walks out and drops his towel to show his bare ass.

Mattie makes a weird noise and Gilbert just stared at his ass.

" Umm I have to take a cold a shower." Gilbert runs so that Mattie does not see his bulge.

"o-ok?" He get up and goes to his bed room. But Ivan is the bed and naked. He was going to masturbate but he was right there. He change to his pj's He started to touch himself and stroke his tip " Ahh Ivan touch me." He blushes and next then he knows Ivan stokes his cock.

Ivan touch the rather hard and large cock. He strokes and rubs the tip.

" Omg More Ivan. Faster." Mattie command in a moan and his toes curled.

Ivan pumped the cock faster and then Mattie spilled his seed on his hand. "Oh I am sorry Ivan . It was so good. " Mattie mumbles.

"It is fine. I wanted to." He smiles and licks off the cum off his hand. He cuddles next to Mattie and they fell asleep.

As for Prussia. He was in the shower jerking off and screaming Ivan's name.

What is going on? Is Russia playing a game?

Russian chapter

Chto: What?

Review please! On the story context not the grammar!Please!

Note:I might update another story soon?


End file.
